The present invention relates to an apparatus having a cup attaching unit for attaching cup which is a processing tool to a surface of an eyeglass lens.
When the peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens is processed, a process of obtaining a target lens shape by measuring the shape of the rim of an eyeglass frame using an eyeglass frame shape measuring device, a process of attaching a cup which is a processing tool to the front surface of the lens using a cup attaching device (blocker), a process of inputting processing conditions of the lens, and a process of holding the lens to which the cup is attached with lens chuck shafts included in an eyeglass lens processing apparatus body to perform processing of the peripheral edge of the lens on the basis of the target lens shape and the processing conditions are performed. The eyeglass frame shape measuring device and the cup attaching device are separated from the processing apparatus body. However, a system in which the eyeglass frame shape measuring device is assembled into the processing apparatus body (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-314617) and a system in which the eyeglass frame shape measuring device is assembled into the cup attaching device (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-275998) are suggested. In addition, there is a manual type cup attaching device configured to mount a cup to the front surface of an eyeglass lens by a manual operation of an operator (refer to JP-A-2008-246634).